DIRTY BLOOD
by HERAJUNGGGG
Summary: semuanya baik - baik saja sebelum suatu inccident tak terelakan menimpa istri dan kakak perempuannya, Park Chanyeol berubah menjadi polisi berdarah dingin. dia dengan susah payah merawat anak perempuannya hingga rasa sayang itu tumbuh lebih didalam darahnya. Chanyeol mencintai putrinya, Park Baekhyun.../ChanBaek, interlude ChanSoo/M/Hurt&Comfort,Angst/PEDO's for Chanyeol.
1. Chapter 1

**DIRTY BLOOD**

 **.**

 **by HERAJUNGLINE21**

 **.**

Cast : Do Kyungsoo (wife - 24 years old)

Park Chanyeol (husband - 25 years old)

Park Baekhyun (daughter - 6 years old)

Park Seunghyun (Kyungsoo ex boyfriend - 28 years old)

other cast will increase according to the storyline

Gendre : GS, Hurt&Comfort, Angst

Rate : M (karena di ff ini ada bahasa yang gamblang dan kurang enak didengar, Mature for Crime)

 **Disclaimer : cerita milik saya, asli dari pemikiran otak saya. jika ada kesamaan cerita atau alur mohondiberitahu. saran dan kritik sangat dibutuhkan.**

 **NO COPAS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! No Plagiator!**

 **ALL CAST BELONG TO GOD AND THEIR SELF!**

 **Warning! this ending is full of pedophiles scene area, so if you do not like, I let the readers do not read all of the ending of this story. Thank you**

 **GS for uke!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **enjoy the story, guys**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :** **semuanya** **baik - baik saja sebelum suatu inccident tak terelakan menimpa istri dan kakak perempuannya, Park Chanyeol berubah menjadi polisi berdarah dingin. dia dengan susah payah merawat anak perempuannya hingga rasa sayang itu tumbuh lebih didalam darahnya. Chanyeol mencintai putrinya, Park Baekhyun.../** **ChanBaek, interlude ChanSoo/M/Hurt &Comfort,Angst/PEDO's for Chanyeol.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

"kau Do Kyungsoo dan aku Park Chanyeol, memintamu untuk menjadi teman hidupku suka maupun duka"

"aku...bersedia"

.

"mulai sekarang aku akan selalu ada untukmu, hingga maut memisahkan kita..."

.

"aku mencintaimu, lebih dari apapun..."

"nado..."

.

"siapa namanya?"

"Park Baekhyun... namanya Park Baekhyun,"

"putri ayah yang cantik akan menjadi anak yang pintar, ayah mencintaimu... ayah tunggu kau besar"

"apa, Park?"

"bukan apa - apa, dia bilang ibunya cantik"

.

"hai, nyonya Park. hidup bahagia dengan keluarga kecilmu?"

"k-kau..."

Brak!

"tapi semua itu tidak adil bagiku, aku masih mencintaimu... Do Kyungsoo. tapi aku tidak rela jika kau harus menikah dengan si bajingan itu... jadi lebih baik begini..."

"hajima... jebal hajimayo, kasihanilah anakku"

"ngomong - ngomong anakmu cantik, tapi maafkan aku..."

Bugh!

Crashh

.

"Kyungsoo-ya..."

'aku tidak bisa memilikinya, begitupun kau. jadi lebih baik dia yang pergi. selamat ulang tahun pernikahan kalian, bajingan'

"Kyungsoo-ya, maaf..."

.

"ayah, ibu kenapa?"

.

"ayah bilang ibu ada dibulan, apa aku boleh kesana?"

.

"Baekkie, temani ayah nonton tv"

"baiklah, ayah"

.

"sekarang Baekkie sudah besar, Baekkie tidak boleh memilih - milih teman. berteman dengan siapa saja, tapi jangan berteman dengan laki - laki, ya?"

"kenapa tidak boleh?"

"karena lelaki itu... jahat. mereka adalah segerombolan hewan buas yang mencari mangsa untuk dinikmati bersama - sama"

"baiklah, ayah..."

.

"Baekkie, tolong mandikan ayah?"

"baiklah..."

.

"buka celanamu..."

.

"kalau aku bilang ibumu, jalang... memangnya kenapa?"

Plak!

.

"maafkan aku tuhan, aku mencintai putriku sendiri..."

Brak!

"ayah..."

"Baekhyun, maksud ayah..."

"aku benci ayah! mulai sekarang menjauhlah dari kehidupanku!"

"Park Baekhyun!"

.

"kumohon kembalilah, ayahmu sakit."

"aku tidak mau, dia - bukan - ayahku."

.

'R.I.P...'

"maaf..."

.

.

.

annyeong? anyone here?

adakah yang minat dengan ff yang masih teasernya ini? yuhu?

kalo ada saya lanjut, kalo nggak ada ya bakal lanjut juga./jduagh

ini sih genrenya hurt&comfort, angst. tapi bakal ada crime dan romancenya, dan disini Baekhyun adalah anak dari Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol, so mind to give me some a Riview?

.

love and peace!


	2. (- The Real Chapter 1)

**DIRTY BLOOD**

 **.**

 **by HERAJUNGLINE21**

 **.**

Cast : Do Kyungsoo (wife - 24 years old)

Park Chanyeol (husband - 25 years old)

Park Baekhyun (daughter - 6 years old)

Park Seunghyun (Kyungsoo ex boyfriend - 28 years old - OOC)

other cast will increase according to the storyline

Gendre : GS, Hurt&Comfort, Angst

Rate : M (karena di ff ini ada bahasa yang gamblang dan kurang enak didengar, Mature for Crime)

 **Disclaimer : cerita milik saya, asli dari pemikiran otak saya. jika ada kesamaan cerita atau alur mohondiberitahu. saran dan kritik sangat dibutuhkan.**

 **NO COPAS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! No Plagiator!**

 **ALL CAST BELONG TO GOD AND THEIR SELF!**

 **Warning! this ending is full of pedophiles scene area, so if you do not like, I let the readers do not read all of the ending of this story. Thank you**

 **GS for uke!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **enjoy the story, guys**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :** **semuanya** **baik - baik saja sebelum suatu inccident tak terelakan menimpa istri dan kakak perempuannya, Park Chanyeol berubah menjadi polisi berdarah dingin. dia dengan susah payah merawat anak perempuannya hingga rasa sayang itu tumbuh lebih didalam darahnya. Chanyeol mencintai putrinya, Park Baekhyun.../** **ChanBaek, interlude ChanSoo/M/Hurt &Comfort,Angst/PEDO's for Chanyeol.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

pagi itu langit kota Seoul begitu cerah, secerah hati sepasang kekasih yang saling meminang kasih dibawah naungan gereja suci dengan puluhan orang menghadiri dengan senyum bahagia diwajah masing - masing.

"kau Do Kyungsoo dan aku Park Chanyeol, memintamu untuk menjadi teman hidupku suka maupun duka. tidak ada wanita lain untukku selain kau, dan tidak ada lelaki lain untukmu selain diriku. selama - lamanya, hingga malaikat maut mencabut nyawa salah satu dari kita" sekali lagi sang mempelai lelaki mengucapkan kata panjang yang dikatakan pendeta dengan gayanya yang terdengar tidak terlalu sopan dan tak senonoh untuk diucapkan didepan altar suci itu.

"aku...bersedia." balas sang mempelai wanita dengan senyuman manisnya.

"kau bersedia?"

"ya, aku bersedia!" balas Kyungsoo sekali lagi dengan keras. Chanyeol yang gemas memeluk wanita yang sudah menjadi muhrimnya itu dengan gemas.

"hey, kalian semuanya, kau yang sedang memakan pancake disana, dan terutama kau... Park Seung Hyun. mulai sekarang tidak ada lagi yang boleh menyentuh Kyungsoo _ku_ dengan sesuka hati kalian. kalian dengar itu? aku tuan Park, dan perkenalkan. dia Park Kyungsoo... istri manisku. mari berpesta!"

seluruh orang yang berada disana tertawa terbahak dengan apa yang dibicarakan sang mempelai pengantin gila didepan altar sana. diantara berpuluh - puluh manusia yang asik menikmati kemeriahan pesta itu, ada satu orang yang berdiam diri ditepi pojok gereja.

dia yang tadi disebut oleh Chanyeol dengan ekspresi mengoloknya... Park Seung Hyun si pembuat onar saat dikampus.

 **.**

"mulai sekarang aku akan selalu ada untukmu, hingga maut memisahkan kita..."

"ayo kita lakukan"

"tapi, aku malu?"

"ayolah. sekarang aku suamimu"

 **.**

 _3 months later..._

pagi itu Kyungsoo muntah - muntah, namun Chanyeol tidakl dirumah. pria yang genap berumur 25 tahun itu telah pergi sejak setengah jam yang lalu kekantornya. menjadi CEO disebuah perusahaan besar milik ayahnya membuat Chanyeol tidak tahu lagi bagaimana bentuk rumahnya.

entahlah. pria tampan itu jarang dirumah, namun Kyungsoo memahami kesibukan suaminya itu. toh yang menyuruhnya berkerja sebegai CEO disebuah perusahaan ternama itu adalah kemauannya dahulu. jadi wajar saja jika dia jarang melihat wajah suaminya dirumah.

setelah mengeluarkan hampir seluruh isi perutnya yang seperti diaduk - aduk, Kyungsoo menyiram wastafelnya lalu beranjak keluar kamar mandi dan menemukan ponselnya yang tergeletak tanpa dosa diatas ranjang.

Kyungsoo mengambilnya dan mendudukkan patat sintalnya diatas ranjangnya dan Chanyeol dengan pelan. tangannya sibuk bermain diatas layar ponsel pintarnya, tak lama menaruhnya ditelinga apiknya.

"halo, Eonni?"

"..."

"apa Eonni sebuk hari ini?" tanya Kyungsoo berbasa - basi pada orang yang disebutnya sebagai 'Eonni' tadi.

"..."

"bis temani aku kerumah sakit? aku merasa tidak enak badan..."

"..."

"Chanyeol baru saja pergi, aku tidak tahu..."

"..."

"iya, baiklah. nde"

klik

dan sambungan telfon diputuskan oleh si penerima.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat dan beranjak menuju lemari pakaiannya. dia rasa dia akan hamil. Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri jadinya, telah lama dirinya dan Chanyeol menantikan keberadaan buah hatinya. namun Kyungsoo belum juga dapat.

"aku rasa..." Kyungsoo tercekikik sendiri ketika membayangkan dia akan menjadi seorang ibu.

.

\- In Seoul International Hospital

"selamat... anda hamil 2 bulan, nyonya..."

"nde?" wanita dewasa dengan wajah bulat itu tersenyum tak percaya.

"adik saya hamil, dok? benarkah?"

sang dokter tersenyum menanggapi.

"bagaimana keadaan janin dan adik saya, dok?"

"saat ini kondisi janin dan ibunya sendiri stabil. darah pasien normal, namun gula darahnya sangat rendah" perempuan bernama lengkap Park Yoora itu mengangguk faham. ya, dia mengerti ini. dia seorang perawat disebuah rumah sakit swasta di Busan.

"kalau begitu terima kasih banya, dokter" Yoora membungkukkan badannya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh sang dokter lelaki itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya, ayo pulang"

"dokter bilang apa?" tanya Kyungsoo saat dimobil.

"katanya kau hamil 2 bulan."

"nde?" kaget Kyungsoo antara percaya dan tidak. perempuan bermata bulat itu berjingkrak - jingkrak didalam mobil kakak kandung Chanyeol itu sangking senangnya.

"kau jangan terlalu senang, kata dokter gula darahmu terlalu rendah.

"pantas saja aku sering pusing dan mual"

"buka itu gejalanya" Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk.

 **.**

pagi itu Chanyeol mendapat telfon dari rumah sakit, katanya istrinya akan melahirkan hari itu.

Chanyeol sudah bukan kepalang, pria itu menyambar kunci mobilnya dan melaju menuju rumah sakit dimana istri tercintanya berada.

sesampainya disana, Chanyeol menatap kikuk kearah penjaga resepsionis.

"a... permisi..."

"istri anda ada diruang bersalin, lantai 6, ruang VVIP" belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya sang resepsionis lebih dahulu memberitahunya. dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Chanyeol segera berlari menuju lift. bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan terimakasih sangking paniknya.

sesampai didalam lift, ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi dan tertera nama 'asisten Kim' pada layar ponsel pintarnya. Chanyeol mengusap layar hijau dan menaruhnya ditelinga.

"halo, asisten Kim?"

 _"tuan, anda dimana? Presdir Choi mencari anda"_

"aku dirumah sakit" balas Chanyeol santai.

 _"apa?! rumah sakit?! tuan, Presdir akan marah jika tahu anda..."_

"undur saja jadwalnya. minta sekertaris Hyun membuat laporan baru hari ini, suruh dia menyerahkannya padaku nanti setelah makan siang. saat ini ada yang lebih penting, istriku akan melahirkan."

 _"apa?! tapi tuan..."_

tutt tutt

"Yah!"

ting!

pintu lift terbuka, dan Chanyeol segera berlari kesana kemari mencari ruangan yang dikatakan sang resepsionis.

"sial, aku lupa lagi menanyakan Kyungsoo berada diruanga mana"

"Chanyeol!" seruan seseorang yang begitu familiar membuat Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya refleks dan seketika matanya membulat.

"Yoora noona?"

"sini" panggil Yoora dan Chanyeol menurut.

"Kyungsoo sudah melahirkan, anak kalian perempuan, beratnya 3,7 kg." entah bagaimana rasanya, Chanyeol menitikkan air mata saat itu. dia segera berlari memasuki ruangan dimana Kyungsoo berada.

"sayang..." Kyungsoo mendongak tidak percaya jika itu adalah suaminya. suami tampannya yang merupakan seorang CEO datang dengan keadaan yang acak -acakan.

"sayang, aku tahu kau bisa" Chanyeol mendekati istrinya dan mencium keningnya lama.

"anak kita perempuan, Chanyeol-ah" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"noona memberitahuku. siapa yang membawamu kerumah sakit?"

"Yoora eonni"

"kenapa tidak menelfonku?"

"tadi ponselmu mati"

"maaf, maafkan aku..."

"gwenchanayo..."

"aku mencintaimu"

"nado"

Yoora tersenyum daribalik pintu. melihat adiknya berbahagia bersama adik iparnya adalah hal yang sangat membahagiakan lebih dari apapun.

"aku sudah menelfon ibu,"

"kenapa mereka tidak datang?"

"mereka sedang berada di jeju. nanti sore mereka akan mengunjungi kita"

"syukurlah" tiba - tiba Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu.

"bukannya hari ini kau akan meeting dengan presdir Choi?"

"tidak apa - apa. semuanya aman terkendali...ngomong - ngomong, bayi kita mana?"

"itu..." Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah ranjang bayi berukuran kecil yang berisi bayi mungil nan berisi yang sedang tertidur lelap sambil menghisap jempolnya.

Chanyeol yang antara gemas dan tak percaya segera mengendong anaknya dan menciuminya gemas.

"uhh, anak ayah manis sekali. sudah bisa menghisap jempol ya?"

"aku sudah memberinya asi, tapi dia terus menghisap jempolnya"

"uh, manis sekali putri kecil ayah"

"siapa namanya kira - kira?"

"Park Baekhyun... namanya Park Baekhyun"

"nama yang cantik..."

"putri ayah yang cantik akan menjadi anak yang pintar, ayah mencintaimu... ayah tunggu kau besar"

"apa, Park?" ulang Kyungsoo saat telinganya menangkap jika perkataan suaminya kurang jelas.

"ahh... bukan apa - apa, dia bilang ibunya cantik" Kyungsoo mengrenyitkan keningnya. _  
_

 _'perasaan bayi iyu tidak bersuara'_ batin Kyungsoo.

"ah, Park. tolong jaga Baekhyun ya, aku akan ketoilet"

"iya"

"ayo, bersenang - senang dengan ayah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N:

halo hai? saya datang ya pastinya dgn chapter 1 nya. maaf kalo kurang memuaskan, part ini yang masih bagian chansoo ya? chapter depan adegan crimenya akan dimulai. Baekhyunnya disini ceritanya masih bayi ya, dichap depan mungkin dia akan dapat scene. karena saya nyari momentnya itu juga cukup susah ya. hehe

yang pasti ikutin terus storynya ya guys. saya minta masukannya dikotak riview ya guys, yg berkenan aja. saya ikhlas kok. hehe #plak

just RnR guys.

love and peace!


End file.
